Drop In
by TideofFire
Summary: A Stranger srops in during the tifht at the Wolf House. Who are they? Are they on the God's side, Gaea's side, or neither? Read and find out! I don't own PJO, I only own my characters. This story was previously on an older account and I moved it to this one.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, my name is TideofFire, or Tide for short. I'm a rookie writer so yeah. You can cringe if you want.I'm just picking up out of Rick Riordan's book so I don't own some of the stuff typed in the following chapter. I've changed some things due to me being lazy.

I own none of the PJO characters, though I wish I did.

"What've you done?" Jason demanded.

"Oh, so many things," the snow goddess purred. "Your sister's not dead, if that's what you mean. She and her Hunters will make fine toys for our wolves. I thought we'd defrost them one at a time and hunt them down for amusement. Let _them_ be the prey for once."

The wolves snarled appreciatively.

"Yes, my dears." Khione kept her eyes on Jason. "Your sister almost killed their king, you know. Lycaon's off in a cave somewhere, no doubt licking his wounds, but his minions have joined us to take revenge for their master. And soon Porphyrion will arise, and we shall rule the world."

"Traitor!" Hera shouted. "You meddlesome, D-list goddess! You aren't worthy to pour my wine, much less rule the world."

Khione sighed. "Tiresome as ever, Queen Hera. I've been wanting to shut you up for millennia."

"You could join me, son of Hephaestus," Khione said. "I know you find me beautiful. It would be enough for my plan if these other two were to die. Reject that ridiculous destiny the Fates have given you. Live and be my champion, instead. Your skills would be quite useful."

Leo looked stunned. He glanced behind him, like Khione might be talking to somebody else. For a second Jason was worried. He figured Leo didn't have beautiful goddesses make him offers like this every day.

Then Leo laughed so hard, he doubled over. "Yeah, join you. Right. Until you get bored of me and turn me into a Leosicle? Lady, nobody messes with my dragon and gets away with it. I can't believe I thought you were hot."

Khione's face turned red. "Hot? You dare insult me? I am cold, Leo Valdez. Very, very cold."

She shot a blast of wintry sleet at the demigods, but Leo held up his hand. A wall of fire roared to life in front of them, and the snow dissolved in a steamy cloud.

Leo grinned. "See, lady, that's what happens to snow in Texas. It—freaking—melts."

Khione hissed. "Enough of this. Hera is failing. Porphyrion is rising. Kill the demigods. Let them be our king's first meal!"

Jason hefted his icy wooden plank—a stupid weapon to die fighting with—and the monsters charged. The battle seemed to stop mid-charge because of a loud clamor that they heard from the lake on the other side of the wolf house.

"What the heck?" Leo asked.

The wolves growled and whined in confusion. Whatever fell into the lake must have disturbed them extremely. Jason and the rest were surprised to see the thing that fell into the lake to be swimming to the shore. The Person reached the bank and pulled themselves up. Their clothes were completely soaked and their head had a slowly running stream of blood trickling down their forehead. Kihone turned to her army and spoke out to them.

"You five go to the lakeside and see who fell in. After that, eliminate them." She commanded.

Five monsters walked over to the person only to explode into ichor. Then the person charged into the monsters and sent out a flurry of attacks sweeping chunks of Kihone's army into golden ichor. With this attack the monsters began to charge in and attack, some going to Jason and some to the drop-in. The person jumped onto a monster's head and used it as a mount to jump towards Jason. They landed with a light thud and handed Jason a sword. Jason took it and mumbled a small thanks before fighting with the stranger against the monsters.

Only now did Jason get a clear look at the stranger. They wore a black hoodie, with the hood up so that he couldn't see their face. They also wore black skinny jeans and black combat boots. They moved swiftly in the crowd of monsters and it looked as if a shadow was dashing through the ranks and slaying them.

"Leo, Piper! Work on the cage!" Jason shouted behind him as he began to lob the heads off of the monsters. The said two began to work on freeing Hera from the cage. They stopped for seconds when they heard an explosion that came from the battlefield. They looked up and saw a plume of smoke that glittered with ichor.

"Was that a bomb?" Leo asked, as he turned back to the cage.

"Apparently so." Piper said as she did the same. The stranger was the cause of the explosion but that was for them to know and for the others to find out later.

The person was very light on their feet and jumped over the wolves as easily as children jumped over rope. As they jumped over the wolves they would take quick glances at their surrounding as to use them to their advantage. Soon the person stopped looking around and cut their way through the monsters to where Thalia's frozen figure lay.

"Get away from my sister!" Jason shouted. The person ignored Jason's shout and kneeled beside the frozen figure. They waved a hand over Thalia's body and slowly began to defrost the ice around her. Once Thalia was free and out of the ice, it took her a few seconds to recover. The stranger took this as a chance to go back into the battlefield and look for the other huntresses that were frozen every one of Artemis's hunters were unfrozen and they began to slay the monsters. In the middle of the battle that heard a shout.

"Alive! Praise Gaea!"

"What in Tartarus is going on?" Artemis asked.

"It seems that The giant Porphyrion has awoken." Thalia answered.

"Okay then. Lieutenant, go help the male over there. I'll command the hunters."

"Yes my lady." Thalia said. She was about to go to Jason's aid but saw that the stranger already had. "I think that he has his back covered already." Thalia said knowing that the person fighting besides Jason was the one who freed them from the ice.

"Children of the Big Three I see." Porphyrion said. "There's two from Zeus and one form? What's this? Hmm, interesting, and I thought that he disappeared. And there's a blessing? Oh well, Gaea will know later." Jason was confused The stranger was a child of the big three? That would explain the skills but why break the law again?

"Children of the three why have you come?" Porphyrion asked, but more to the stranger.

To turn up the dirt with your face now shut up and let's dance." The person replied.

"You're cocky for a mere demigod. I'm capable of smashing you to tiny pieces.

"Oooh. I'm terrified."

"I have risen from Tartarus and I have stolen the wife of Zeus! And what have you done? Tremble in fear?"

"I slew the Trojan sea monster," Jason began. "I toppled the black throne of Kronos, and I destroyed the titan Krios with my own bare hands."

"I am a bit shocked."Porphyrion said. "A demigod like you did that? I can do that in my sleep. And what have you done? Please tell me it was something more worthwhile than what the boy has done." Jason clenched his fists.

"I slayed the Kraken, retrieved Pandora's box, eliminated Cychreides,and my favorite is, I slayed Kronos." The stranger's bright blue eyes gleamed in the darkness of their hood and it looked as if they were ready to slaughter Porphyrion.

"Impossible, you look just as old as that boy Perseus. And besides, you look to weak to be able to do that,"

"Looks can be deceiving."

"You demigods are amusing." The person sighed.

"Let's stop the chit chat and bring on the fight. My sword is just aching to take a piece out of you."

"Hah! You cannot do that to me!"

"Weakling." Porphyrion growled in anger.

"Just you wait! I'll slay you and the son of Jupiter! Then everyone will fear me!" Porphyrion slammed down his spear causing the ground to rumble.

"If you're going to do something I advise you do it now!" The person said as they jumped out of the way. The person charged forward using the spear as leverage to jump on top of Porphyrion. He swung and flailed wildly at the person on top of him.

"You dare!" He bellowed as he swung and shook. The person stabbed down with their sword and cut a large slice of flesh off of his arm. Porphyrion bellowed in pain and grabbed the person and threw them off. The person was flung into the trees and they groaned in pain.

"She's free!" Piper shouted.

"Yes!" the goddess said. She threw off her black robes to reveal a white gown, her arms bedecked with golden jewelry. Her face was both terrible and beautiful, and a golden crown glowed in her long black hair. "Now I shall have my revenge!"

The giant Porphyrion backed away. He said nothing, but he gave Jason one last look of hatred. His message was clear: Another time. Then he slammed his spear against the earth, and the giant disappeared into the ground like he'd dropped down a chute.

Around the courtyard, monsters began to panic and retreat, but there was no escape for them.

Hera glowed brighter. She shouted, "Cover your eyes, my heroes!" But Jason was too much in shock. He understood too late. He watched as Hera turned into a supernova, exploding in a ring of force that vaporized every monster instantly. Jason fell, light searing into his mind, and his last thought was that his body was burning.

"JASON!"

Piper kept calling his name as she held him, though she'd almost lost hope. He'd been unconscious for two minutes now. His body was steaming, his eyes rolled back in his head. She couldn't tell if he was even breathing.

"It's no use, child." Hera stood over them in her simple black robes and shawl.

"Can't you do something?" Piper asked.

"If I could, I would. I would never hurt him intentionally." The person had already gotten up and watched them from a distance. Then they thought of something.

"I think I have something that might hemp." The person spoke up. Their heads snapped to the person because they forgot that they were there.

"How?" Piper asked with tears in her eyes. Thalia stepped forwards.

"Please, do what you can to help my brother." She said. the person began to rummage through their backpack.

"Ambrosia won't work." Hera said.

"It's not ambrosia, it's something much stronger." They pulled a small brown box out of their backpack. The box appeared to be made out of wood and it had golden letters written on it, though they were too faded to read.

"A box?" Leo asked skeptically.

"Elixir." Hera gasped.

"How did you get something like that? And you're willing to use such a thing on a boy?"

"And whose fault is this?" That shut Hera up.

"What does she mean such a thing?" Piper asked.

"Elixir. It's a legend." Artemis said. "It's the rarest medicine on earth, maybe the entire universe. The person handed the box to Piper and she practically dropped it. She was shocked.

"Every single drop counts. Don't waste any of it."

"Okay." Piper said to herself. " How am I going to do this?"

"You could pass it from mouth to mouth." Leo suggested. Piper looked at him. "What? You are boyfriend and Girlfriend." Piper glared at Leo. The person sighed.

"If you're not going to do it then I will." Piper gingerly handed the person the bottle and the person unboxed it. Inside there was a tiny bottle. They uncorked it and poured it into their mouth careful not to swallow. They grabbed Jason's chin and passed the medicine through their mouth. Then they waited. The person stepped back and watched. "I'm not doing that again."

They heard Jason groan.

"Jason!" Piper said happily.

"Man, what happened? Jason asked. Piper turned around to thank the person only to find them gone.

"Where did she go?"

"She said that she had business to attend to and left." Thalia said.

"What Happened?" Jason asked groggily, not knowing that he had asked it earlier.

"Lady Hera showed her true form to them." Artemis answered.

"Shouldn't that have-"

"Killed you?"Hera asked. "Yes, but that child had something that saved you."

"How? Where is he?" Jason asked. "I still have his sword."

"They said that you needed it since you were fighting with a stick." Thalia said. "And why do you assume that it's a guy?"

"Well I uhh, I don't know. It kinda slipped."

"Whatever. What do you think we should do Lady Artemis?"

"Well, they helped put a lot in such little time. Artemis said honestly. I wonder who had trained them.

"Yeah, they'd help out a lot in the war.

"But there was this strange aura around them. Like that boy Nico. I wonder."

"Well, you must go then! That child shouldn't have gotten too far. A little detour couldn't hurt!"

"Whatever you say Lady Hera." Jason said. He was helped up by Leo.

"Sorry Jason, Lady Artemis and I can't stay. We have to go. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see you later." They hugged and then They left. "Come on guys let's go look for the drop-in." Jason said.

""Go find that strange child, and I will transport you back to your camp. Hera said. The three nodded and went off to find the person. They walked into the forest where they assumed that the person went and looked around. After searching for minuted Leo groaned.

"This is going to take forever!" They heard some branched and leaves rustle.

"Boo." hey heard a voice from behind them.

"Hades!" Piper shouted. "Please never do that again. The person shrugged.

"Hey, we need you to come with us." Jason said. "We're going to take you with us back to camp."

"Sorry I'll pass. Maybe Later." The person said as they shoved their hand into their jean pocket.

"You have no choice demigod." Hera's voice echoed. Then in a flash of light, they were teleported to Camp Half-blood. They landed onto a table, The stranger and Piper luckily didn't land on anyones food unlike Jason. They were just dizzy. Leo wasn't so lucky. He jumped off the table, ran to the nearest bronze brazier, and threw up in it—which was probably not a great burnt offering for the gods. The person quickly got up and ran to the nearest and darkest corner, then they were gone.

"Shadow Travel?" A camper asked.

"Another child of Hades?"

"What the hades is happening?"

"What is going on!?" The dining pavilion burst into confused conversations.

"SILENCE!" Chiron boomed. "Piper, Jason, Leo, go to your cabins and get some rest. We can talk about your quest tomorrow." The three gratefully walked out of the pavilion and went to their cabins. The last thing they heard was:

"Man wait till Nico hears about this."

The person let out a sigh of relief when they saw that so one had followed them.

"Okay, time to find somewhere to sleep." Then they stopped. "Nah, Just me and you stars." The person laid down in the field and looked at the sky and stars before closing their eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Well, there it is, Chapter 1 of my PJO story. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason, Piper and, Leo woke up to different noises. Jason woke up to the sound of thunder, Piper woke to the sound of the showers running, and Leo woke to the sound of his siblings in the forge. In their own way they all woke up and did their routine before meeting up in front of the big house.

"Morning guys," Piper greeted.

"Morning," the other two said in unison. Jason and Piper kissed for a second and parted.

"You can kiss him now but you couldn't kiss him earlier?" Leo asked Piper.

"Leo, what are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"Well, you know how Lady Hera almost killed you yesterday?" Jason nodded. "Well-"

"Jason! Leo! Piper!" Someone called, "Chiron needs you in the Big House!"

"Alright!" Piper called back. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Okay,"Jason agreed. "Let's go." he three walked to the big house and were greeted by Chiron.

"It's good to see you three awake. Shall we talk about your quest?"

"Right, where do we begin?" Piper asked herself.

"Well from the beginning would be nice," a female voice said. Only then did the three notice that Annabeth was sitting at the table as well.

"Okay…" Piper began to explain what happened during the quest with Jason and Leo adding in things every so often when she forgot some details that they deemed important. It took about twenty minutes to explain the quest up until the wolf house.

"Once we got to the Wolf House, we saw Lady Hera in a cage. Kihone along with other monsters were there as well," Piper explained. "Leo and I began to work on opening the cage while Jason defended us. That's when we heard a loud crash from the lake beside the house. That's when the battle froze."

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Something fell from the sky!" Leo exclaimed. Annabeth was about to remark on how ridiculous that was but Piper spoke first.

"It's true." Piper said. "Something really fell, they even broke the ice that Kihone made over the lake!"

"Yeah, that's when they came in."

"They?" Chiron asked, "Who's they?"

"That's just the point, we don't know who it was," Jason said.

"How could you not know?" Annabeth asked.

"That can be answered at a later time," someone said. The group turned towards the doorway and saw none other than Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother. "Chiron, there's an intruder. We're doing our best to hold them off but they're strong. Maybe a bit too strong,"

"Thank you Malcolm. Campers, go. We can save this meeting for later,"They all nodded and dashed outside, only to see the person who had helped them the other day.

"It's them again!" Piper said. Then came a strong wind that carried debris with it. As they looked at the strange demigod, their shoulders seemed to slouch in a subtle and eerie way that could do nothing but send chills up Jason, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth's spines. Then they noticed a fox-like mask that covered their face. This seemed to add onto the eeriness that they seemed to have sky seemed to darken and every camper that was brave enough to approach backed up slowly. The sky rumbled and the ground shook, then a above their head, a pitch black star. It spun around slowly and as the light hit it it seemed to shine red.

"Erebus," Chiron muttered. "It can't be."

The black star exploded in silence and disappeared. Then the stranger pulled out their daggers and went after the nearest campers. The campers raised their weapons only to have them bashed away by, shadows. As the shadows knocked down weapons, they slashed at campers. But for some reason, they didn't shadows soon began to multiply and started to grab campers and lift them up off the ground. The campers struggled against the shadow limbs but it did nothing.

"Let us go!" A camper shouted as they struggled. The person replied with on word.

"Gladly," then they went tumbling to the ground.

"Hey!" Clarisse shouted, "why don't you fight us fair and square!"

"For some reason your fair and square includes the word 'us'." The stranger replied. Clarisse growled in anger.

"Fight me!" Clarisse charged with her trusty weapon, her electrified spear. And then she swung at them. They parried with their daggers and knocked the spear away, causing it to snap and skewer into the ground. Clarisse looked at the nearest camper and shouted.

"Give me your sword!" The camper shakily gave it to her and Clarisse charged once again.

"Bring it on bug." The stranger said. They backed up as Clarisse grew deathly close and swung her sword rapidly aiming for the person's limbs. "If you keep swinging your sword like that you're going to hurt someone."

"Yeah, you!" Now, Clarisse swung with a newfound rage only to miss as the person dodged skillfully. "Quit dodging!" Clarisse said.

"But if I do you'll cut off my arm." The person replied in a simple tone.

"That's the point!" As the two fought Chiron, Jason, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth watched.

"This demigod could be a great help if they were to join us." Chiron said. "Or maybe an even bigger worry."

"I agree." Jason said, "let's go." Jason flipped his coin and his trusty weapon appeared. Annabeth, Piper, Leo, and Jason went to the fox-faced stranger. **(A/N: Remember they were wearing a mask.)**

"Five against one? Now how's that fair?" They asked and then they sheathed their daggers. After that the fox-faced demigod muttered a few unintelligible words and a double sided spear appeared in their hands.

"What the?" Leo asked. "Where'd that come from?"

"Who cares? Charge!" Clarisse yelled. Annabeth and Piper pulled out daggers, Clarisse and Jason used their swords, and Leo pulled a forge hammer from his trusty belt.

Piper reached the demigod first but they jumped and kicked her in the back, knocking her down to the ground. When she hit the dirt it suddenly formed a tight coffin-like structure around her and rendered her immobile. Then it was Annabeth, almost the same thing happened to her but instead of falling, she was forced to duck under Clarisse's broad sword swing. All that was left were Jason, Leo, and Clarisse, because Chiron was too busy trying to help the Apollo campers with healing.

Clarisse, being the child of Ares she is, charges again because she never learns. As she grew closer the fox faced demigod batted her away with a simple swing, Clarisse growled and the Leo and Jason charged. As Leo charged alongside Jason, he swung the hammer like a mad man, Jason had to duck out of the way of the swings.

"Leo! Calm down! You're gonna hit me!"

"Sorry," Leo said. then he made a really risky move, he threw the hammer. Or at least that's what Clarisse and Jason thought he did. In actuality, the forge hammer had slipped from his sweaty grip on the hammer. The demigod went to block it with the spear, but since it's handle was wooden it smashed right through and hit them straight in the chest. Leo winced and Clarisse smirked.

"Now's our chance!" Clarisse charged once again as the demigod clutched their chest. The three neared at the same time but were stopped when the person waved their hand in a sweeping motion over their eyes temporarily blinding them. When they blinked a wall of blue fire sprouted from the ground and some campers backed away in fear.

"Blue Fire?" one said. "There can't be such a thing!"

"Fire Elf! What did you do?" Clarisse asked as she glared at Leo.

"It wasn't me!"

"Then who did it?"

"I don't know!"

"Ugh!" Clarisse said in frustration. Then she poked at the fire with the sword she was using, it quickly turned red hot. "Shoot!" She withdrew her sword in a flash. "Don't go near that fire."

"Yup." Leo said.

"Why are you saying Yup? You're the one who did this!"

"Such terrible coordination," the demigod spoke. "Always quick to blame aren't you?" The three were shocked to see a shadow through the hot blue flames. Was the demigod walking through them?

"Shut up! What do you know?" Clarisse asked. As the demigod began to emerge they began to speak.

"Well for one, I know that you're Clarisse La Rue, a daughter of the god of war. Probably one of the strongest campers here. Well, after Miss Annabeth Chase. I also know that the strongest campers here consist of Will Solace, Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, Katie Gardner, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, you Clarisse La Rue, Travis and Connor Stoll. Is there more that you want to know?"

Clarisse did nothing but glare, and now that the person was out of the flames, they could actually see some features of the demigod. They has short black hair, and a scar on their neck, but they still couldn't see any facial features because the fox-like mask was still intact.

"Oh, but I haven't forgotten you're strongest hero. the one that saved Olympus from Kronos as well. Perseus Jackson was it?"

"Who are you?" Clarisse asked angrily. "What do you want from us?" The demigod sighed.

"Why do I feel like I'm going that question a lot?" They muttered to themselves. Then answered. "Nothing special, I just have a few questions."

"Why should we answer them? Besides, you seem to know enough already."

"Well, these were just some things that I've heard from someone, but what I really want to know is how strong this camp is."

"Still, why should I answer that?"

"Exactly," the person raised their hands in front of them. "If you answer my questions, I'll surrender. I'll even give you tips on becoming stronger, Clarisse. For you Jason Grace, I'll help you with Sword training, and Leo Valdez, I'll give you some weapon blueprints, like what you saw the day before." Clarisse laughed.

"Who says we can trust you?"

"You have a point, How about I let you say you caught me, that you beat me? All you have to do is follow my lead."

"Never."

"Okay then, I'll go to the leader myself." The demigod had a war hammer in their hands and hit all three of them down. Then they chucked. "Have fun looking weak, Miss La Rue."


End file.
